Smiles
by WonderStruck1113
Summary: This is the challenge from Flying Utterly... I'm doing it! This story will be connected, so it won't be random chapters. Puckabrina, of course... :D
1. Puck learns to cook

**Hiya! So, flying utterly made this new challenge… and I'm doing it!**

Puck learns to cook

Puck's POV

"Puck! Liebling?!" The old lady's voice called upstairs, and Puck scowled. He was finishing a plate of very yummy rice and chicken, that he had found in the fridge, lying there, waiting for Puck to eat it. Puck quickly gobbled down the last bites, and licking the plate clean, flew downstairs. Sabrina, who had been going to the washroom, wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and then went to meet the old lady.

"What's up, old lady?" Puck asked, sauntering into the kitchen. "Puck, libeling." Granny said. "Did you eat the rice and chicken that Sabrina had bought for herself?" Puck looked at the ground, just a little guilty. "Yes! I mean, it was just sitting there… waiting to be eaten." The old lady clucked her tongue, and grabbed her car keys.

"You know, Puck, Sabrina's going to be angry with you. " The old lady sighed. "I know." Puck grinned. "I'll just throw some glop grenades at her to calm her down." "Calm me down about what?" Sabrina asked, entering the kitchen. Her blond hair was wrapped up in a fluffy towel, and she was wearing her Pajamas. "Oh, and by the way, Granny, where's the food I bought from the store today? I'm pretty hungry." Granny shot him an accusing look.

"Oh, come on!" Puck protested, but before he knew it, the old lady was out the door. Thanks for the help, Old lady, Puck thought. When he turned to face Sabrina, she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. "Well, Fairy Boy? Where's my food?"

Well, it's now or never, Puck thought, sorrowfully. "Um, Grimm? I kinda ate your food." Now he'd done it. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for a knife to impale into his head but nothing happened. He opened one eye to see Grimm looking through the cabinets. "Grimm? Are you not supposed to be killing me right now?" Originally, she didn't answer. "Found it!" She shouted, and pulled a dusty cooking book out of the cabinet. "Here, stinkpot." She shoved it towards him, and Puck almost fell over from the weight of the book.

It must've weighed about 300 pounds. "Woah! What's in here?" Puck slammed the book down on the kitchen table, coughing at the dust spreading from under it. "Recipes." Grimm answered, flipping the book open. "Recipes?!" Puck asked. Sabrina didn't answer. She turned from page to page, muttering nonsense under her breath. "Here!" She stopped at an extremely dusty and wrinkled page. Puck found himself reading it.

The top said, Grimm Recipes. And then, there was a full description about how the book was passed on from generations of Grimm's. At the bottom of the page, Puck found a little note on how to make cheese lasagna. It seemed simple enough. "What do you want me to do?" Puck asked. "What do you think? Obviously, make the lasagna. If you don't…." She stopped to think, and then she grinned evilly. "Kraven the Deceiver gets it." And she left the room, with an air of superiorty around her, and Puck scowled. Grimm did NOT just go there. "Stupid Grimm." He muttered, taking a cup out of the kitchen cupboard. He read the instructions over again once more.

Puck scoffed. This would be easy. He took a plastic dollar store tray and set some lasagna covers on it. Then he dumped a bunch of cheese, green peppers, mustard and for a little of his own taste, chilli pepper. Actually, a lot of chili pepper.

He scrounged through the fridge again, and saw a pack of simply made sausages lying right there. Puck seemed to forget that it was Sabrina lasagna that he was making, so he put uncooked lasagna on top of the chili pepper. Licking his lips, he considered his cooking a success. So he covered the food with lasagna strips again, and with everything on a plastic tray, he shoved it into the oven at high.

He had 45 minutes to kill, as the cookbook said, so he flew upstairs and started working on the glop grenades. A few minutes later, a large BOOM was heard from the kitchen. He quickly dropped his grenade, splattering it over one of his chimpanzees, and flew downstairs. Smoke seemed to erupting from the kitchen, and when he entered, the oven was shaking, and the lasagna was exploding inside. "GRIMM! UNCLE JAKE! MARSHMELLOW!" Puck yelled, taking the fire extinguishers and spraying it widely around.

Grimm burst into the room, with Marshmellow behind her and then a very sleep looking Jake. "Puck?! What did you do?" Sabrina shouted over the booms of the oven. Puck shrugged, and tried to put on an innocent expression. "I made lasagna?" "Sabrina, you let him make LASAGNA?!" Jake yelled. "Yea, and it supposed to easy if he followed the instructions!" Sabrina yelled back.

Then, the oven door burst open and the over cooked lasagna flew out, splattering over 2 very angry Grimms, an over- excited child, Puck and Elvis, who had just entered the kitchen. "Yum!" Daphne said, licking her palm. "Ew, Daph, don't do that." Marshmellow stuck her tongue out at Grimm. "Not your problem." Grimm rolled her eyes, and then looked down at herself. "Puck, what are we covered in?!" "Uh…. Cheese, green peppers, chili pepper, and sausages?" Puck said warily.

At the sound of sausage Elvis perked up. Puck realized what he did, but a minute too late before E;vis snatched the sticky sausage from Daphne's back. "NO!" Jake cried, dodging forward to snatch the sausage away from Elvis's mouth. But, sadly, Elvis swallowed it in one gulp. The family looked at each other for a few moments, and everyone ran out, ignoring Elvis's wails.

They stopped outside, momentarily watching green gas float out of the house windows. Then, Grimm turned to him.

"I am never, EVER letting you cook again Fairy- boy!"

THE END

**A/n Okay, so it wasn't that good probably, but forgive me alright? I'm gonna connect these chapters somehow, make it into a story. The next chapter should be up by evening, if not, tomorrow morning. Thanks lovelies- bye 3 - Am :D**


	2. Daphne does golf

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter two

Daphne does golf

A few hours after the Elvis and sausage incident, Granny arrived with Mr. Canis. "Oh, Lieblings." She sighed. Sabrina glared at Puck, and then looked at Granny. "Granny Relda, Elvis ate sausages…." Her point was proved right, when some of the smell drifted out of the house. Granny pinched her nose. "Ugh…. Well, Lieblings, we'll have to go in there to get at least, some of our stuff." She sighed.

This was going to take a long time.

After we had packed, we got in the jalopy and drove to the Fairyport Landing hotel. Daphne bit the palm of her hand as she stared up at the hotel. There was a shimmering pool net to it, and hills dotted the landscape. A tennis court was in the corner, and then- there! A golf court, a humongous one, spread out into the hills and by the hotel. "Golf!" Daphne squealed, her palm still in her mouth. Sabrina rolled her eyes, and then went back to her ipod.

Puck grinned at Sabrina, and then quietly, placed a hairy spider on her. Daphne's eyes widened, and she held her hands over her ears to block out Sabrina and Puck's new fight.

Though, she didn't need to, 'cause the jalopy's roar already did it for her. "WE'RE HERE!" Granny yelled. "YES, THE WEATHER IS NICE!" Uncle Jake yelled back. Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.' She thought. But, fortunately, Mr. Canis took the keys out. "Granny Relda, when will we get to go home?" Sabrina asked, momentarily forgetting about her fight. "I called some people to help with our problem… we'll probably be able to move back in a few weeks, tops." Mr. Canis said.

"Weeks?" Sabrina and Puck shouted at the same time, and then they blushed. "Yes, weeks. Now, come on lieblings!" Granny Relda went to get our luggage, and so did Mr. Canis. When Sabrina went out to get her suitcase, Puck tripped her on purpose, and snickered when she landed on her face. "Puck! That was not nice!" Granny Relda scolded. Sabrina, rubbing her bruise, slapped Puck upside the head. Puck sneered at her, and she scowled back. "Grimm, you need to watch your step!" Puck yelled. "Not before you watch yours!" Sabrina yelled back.

Daphne sighed. Those two were impossible. "Okay, lieblings, that's enough. Help me take the luggage upstairs." Sabrina took the stuff from Granny Relda, but not before she glared at Puck. Then she stomped away. "Daphne, dear, Sabrina just took your luggage up. Do you want to visit you hotel room? Or explore the hotel?" Granny Relda asked.

"I want to play golf." Daphne said. Granny sighed, knowing Daphne would never go to her hotel room, and be a safe little girl. "Okay. Fine. But take someone with you." Uncle Jake, and Puck shot out of the jalopy before she could ask them. Mr. Canis turned towards her warily.

"I guess it's time to play golf, child."

"When- will- we – reach- the- top?" Daphne puffed. "Soon, Daphne. You said that you wanted the advanced course."

Daphne scowled. Well, now she regretted it. The golf superviser, who was the tin man from the wizards of oz, told them that they could take either the beginning, normal or advanced golf court. Daphne wanted Advanced. Advanced was supposed to start on the top of one of the hills, so here they were, Daphne and Mr. Canis, climbing a hill which Daphne thought was as tall as the universe.

Mr. Canis didn't even seem the slightest out of breath, when they reached the red flag on the top. When Daphne fell down, huffing and puffing, a hint of a smile crept onto his lips.

Daphne picked up her club, and then dragged herself over to the red flag, where their instructor stood. Daphne squealed when she saw him, then bit her palm.

The instructor was the honey loving, yellow bear… Winnie the Pooh. He wore his usual red shirt, with one hand in a pot of honey. A floppy orange hat that said GOLF was sitting on his hand. "Hello. I'm your in-in-intructor." Winnie said in his ancient voice. Then he took Daphne's golf club, positioned it, swung his hips around a bit, and then shot the golf ball straight into the hole. "Score!" Daphne yelled, High- fiving Winnie.

Winnie took the pot of honey from Mr. Canis, who he had shoved it too. "Thank you." Winnie said. "Now, it yo-your turn, Ms…?" Winnie faltered. "Daphne." Daphne was still a little catious about saying her full name, even though the scarlet hand was long gone. "Well, Daphne, you have to shoot that hole." Winnie pointed to a hole, far down the hill. In between it, there were 3 bumps, two buckets of ice, and sticky honey.

"Oh, I dropped the honey." The bear giggled and hiccupped. Daphne positioned herself, swung her hips and bit, and hit the golf ball so hard, that the ground on which it was sitting burned off. The golf ball flew high, high, into the air, and Daphne bit her palm with the excitement. Then the ball plopped right into the hole, and Daphne almost bit her palm off. "Good job." Said Winnie warily. He handed Mr. Canis the golf club.

Mr. Canis easily got the ball into the hole too.

Then they moved through flags 2-10, without a problem. Daphne got every ball in the hole, but Mr. Canis missed hole number 6. When they were standing at 11, thunder flashed in the sky. "Child, I think we should go." Mr. Canis said. "Oh, come on Mr. Canis! Just um," Daphne stopped to count on her fingers, "7 more holes to go!" Mr. Canis sighed, giving in, just for Daphne's amusement.

When they reached hole number 13, it started to drizzle. "I think you s-should go." Winnie said. Mr. Canis glanced at Daphne, who was wiggling her hips, ready to shoot. "We just have 5 more to go." Mr. Canis said. He did his turn, missing the hole by a mile since he was a little worried. They got to 15, when the rain really started to pour.

Daphne was drenched, and shivering, her lips taking on a hint of blue. "Let's go home, Mr. Canis." She sniffed. Winnie's stuffing fell out of his loose stitches, and he quickly picked it up, stuffing it back inside, while cursing, not too loud, but loud enough just for Daphne to hear. Daphne's eyes widened but she said nothing, since she was too busy shivering.

Thunder boomed above them and Daphne yelled out. "Where are we?" She asked. The rain was too thick for them to see anywhere.

Daphne saw her club lying by the 15th flag, and grabbed it. Then she used it to draw line behind her as she steadily walked away from flag 15. "Well, come on!" Daphne yelled. Mr. Canis, and Winnie the Pooh, quickly followed her. Soon, the hotel was in sight. Mr. Canis picked the Honey and rain covered bear up, and swung him over his shoulders.

They walked for a while till the rain suddenly stopped, and the sun came up. Mr. Canis put the bear down and they looked around. They were by flag 9, still a long way from the bottom. "My honey!" Pooh bear yelled, running back up. Daphne shrugged, walking towards the hotel.

She was pretty sure she wasn't going to be playing golf again anytime soon.

**A/N I know, I know, the beginning wasn't that great! Sorry, I know… I wasn't feeling that well today :/ And, for the Winnie the Pooh part, yes I know it's very silly, but I wanted to add some humor! Also, I think of pooh bear's voice as ancient, forgive me if I'm mistaken. I might have a third chapter up by midnight… I don't know. :p Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and just so you guys know, I spent a lot of time, studying golf for this chapter, so please correct me if I have any golf mistakes. Otherwise… Have a good afternoon! ****J**


	3. Author's Note

Hiya! So, I have to say, Thank you! Your reviews are really, really nice, and they make my day. I smile every time I see a review, and also, thanks for the feedback. I decided to take IceQueenandFireQueen's advice, and update after a while, and I realized, I _was _rushing myself to update! The next update will probably be tomorrow or the day after, since I keep rewriting, 'Daphne meets Peter Pan.' It doesn't seem perfect enough for me! And the guest comment that you got, Flying Utterly, was made by me. So, please do me a favor by accepting it... I hope you won't be mad.

Any ideas for Daphne meets Peter Pan? 'Cause right now, my mind is blank.

Special thanks to these people for making me smile: Mrs. S, Me, awesomegirl31502 and IceQueenandFireQueen. There's one more, but I didn't get time to look at it, I've been so busy these pass few days! I promise I'll look at it soon.

Have a great day!

- Am :)


	4. Daphne meets Peter Pan

Daphne meets Peter Pan

"Marshmellow, what happened to you?" Puck cackled, swooping in to see Daphne. Daphne glared up at him. "It's none of your business." She took a bit of the honey that was stuck to her shirt and tasted it. After the raining incident, Daphne's clothes were very wet, so when Winnie began shuffling down the hill with his honey jar, he tripped and all the honey splashed unto Daphne, and a little bit onto Mr. Canis.

Winnie the Pooh had grabbed his honey while hiccupping, and then had ran, leaving a trail of honey behind him.

"Yeah, you better run!" Daphne said.

Now, here she was, licking the honey off her shirt, and mumbling about honey loving, yellow bears. "Weren't you supposed to be playing golf?" Sabrina asked, entering the room with a plate of pizza. Puck tried to grab a slice, but she pushed him away, and held the plate towards Daphne. "Here, Daph, take a slice." Sabrina said. Daphne grinned, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Not on watch, Stinkpot." Sabrina slapped his hand away.

"I'm going to take a shower." Daphne said to no one in particular. She left the room, and headed to one of the hotels fancy bathrooms. She used all of the shampoos, conditioners and soaps. Then she dried her hair, dressed in a sky blue long sleeved shirt, with black yoga pants and did her hair in her usual two pigtails. As she began walking out, a flash of silver caught her eye. A silver ring, which Daphne was sure hadn't been there when she entered, glittered on the sink.

Daphne picked it up, eyeing it carefully. There was a little, diamond heart, with two silver snakes that encircled it, with diamond studs as their eyes. "Wow." She said, trying the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Smiling, Daphne twisted the ring around her finger repeatedly.

She left the washroom, and stopped in front of her hotel room. She peeked in and found no one there. Sabrina and Puck were probably somewhere else, fighting. She and Red really needed to start working on their plans to pair the two up again.

She walked around the hotel, and then, 10 minutes later she decided she was hungry. As she walked towards the 24 hours open, all you can eat buffet, she bumped into someone. "Oof!" Daphne fell back, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry." A hand helped her up. Daphne looked up to see… "Puck? Why do you have red hair?" Daphne asked. So- called- Puck's smile disappeared.

"I'm not Puck. I'm Peter Pan." The boy said. Daphne's eyes widened, and she bit her palm. "This is so gwawy!" "Excuse me?" Peter asked, adjusting his hat. "This is so gravy!" Daphne repeated, taking her palm out of her mouth. "It means, cool and awesome." Daphne explained at Peter' questioning look.

"Oh, okay." Peter shrugged. "Daphne?" Daphne whirled around to see a very confused Sabrina. "Who's that?" She asked. "Peter Pan. Isn't it amazing, 'Brina?" Daphne said excitedly. "Peter Pan? Puck, will not be happy." Sabrina shook her head. "You shouldn't even be talking to him, Daph. Puck won't like it."

Daphne glared at her. "Since when do you care about what Puck likes? Sometimes, I think you don't care about anyone at all."

Sabrina said nothing. Her eyes flashed, and she was out of the room in seconds, before Daphne could say anything more. "That's… harsh." Peter said.

Daphne winced. She regretted what she had said to Sabrina the minute the words left her mouth. "Oh…" Daphne slapped her head. "Stupid, stupid!" The words had shot out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and she wasn't even sure if the two sentences were connected.

"It's okay." Peter said. "She'll get over it."

No, she won't, Daphne thought bitterly. What Peter didn't know is that Sabrina Grimm could hold grudges that could last for days, weeks, months and if it was really bad, years. "Yeah. Sure." Daphne lied. She began to walk away, but was stopped by Pan.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyed. "Would you like to show me around Fairyport Landing?" He asked. Daphne tilted her head, thinking. She would have to ask Granny, but the fresh air did seem good. "Okay." She sighed, tugging on one of her pigtails. "Fine."

"Wahoo!" Daphne screamed.

She did loop de loops and cartwheels in the air. "This- is- so- much- FUN!" Peter laughed. He had sprinkled some pixie dust on Daphne from a little satchel, though his mood was altered when Daphne had asked him about Tinkerbell.

"She didn't want to come." He said simply. Daphne flew around, and then giggling, flew down in front of him. "Let's go!"

Daphne introduced him to everything, with Peter making jokes at every stop. They even threw a few eggs at Charmings house, and were met with threats and high pitched screams.

When they got to Baba Yaga's, Peter went ahead and knocked before Daphne could stop him. "Uh oh." She whispered, as the door creaked open. "Uh, Peter? This isn't a good idea…"

"No witch scares me!" Peter puffed up his chest and walked in. Daphne rolled her eyes, thinking about how much he acted like Puck, then peeked her head in. She had no choice but to follow him, so she stepped inside cautiously.

The door slammed shut, and Peter screamed like a little girl. "RUN!" Daphne yelled, heading for the door handle. She tugged on it, but it was locked. "Windows, windows!" Peter flew forward to one, but they started to slam shut. Daphne headed to another, but it shut in her face. A last SLAM echoed around the dusty house, as the last way to their escape closed and locked.

"Daphne Grimm?" A old voice croaked. "Come here." It came from the other side of the room, which was dark. "No, Daphne." Peter whispered. "You close your mouth, Pan." A piece of tape appeared over his mouth and his eyes widened in alarm. Daphne surely didn't want that to happen to her, so she stepped towards the old witch's voice.

"Yes, come here, Daphne Grimm." Daphne squeezed her eyes shut, and then stepped forward. A bright light came on, and Daphne could see Baba Yaga, lying on a dusty, broken old bed.

She looked sick, and extremely frail. "Ahh, Daphne Grimm. I worked along with you in the second everafter war." Baba Yaga reached out her hand, and Daphne took it, though she wrinkled her nose. "My time has come, Grimm. I am to die when the hand strikes 12." Daphne's eyes widened again.

She had been out for four hours? Granny was going to be worried.

"Umm…" Daphne didn't really know what to say. What do you say to a dying person? Good luck? "I was poisioned." The dying witch showed Daphne her arm. It was pure black, and Daphne dropped the witch's hand, in fear she'd get the poison herself.

"Okay. I think that I should call an ambulance or something." Daphne stepped away from Baba Yaga. "No hospital could save me, child." Baba Yaga said sadly. "The poison is unfixable."

What Daphne didn't get is that why Baba Yaga seemed to not want Daphne to leave.

"I'm sorry Baba Yaga, but what am I supposed to do?"

Baba Yaga gazed at Daphne for a long time, and then said:

"When I die, I want to transfer my powers to you."

**A/N Well…? How do you like it? I'm sorry that I disappeared off the face of Fanfiction for a while, but you know, I had a lot of life drama going on. Too much to explain! And I did want to catch up on Once Upon A Time… can you believe their going to play the Frozen characters in the next season? So excited! Anyway, sorry… and this chap is a bit weird, I know. But I get distracted very easily, and random ideas sometimes pop into my head at a time, sometimes their so, so weird, that I HAVE to write them. **

**I was also going to recommend a different reading website… do any of you know Wattpad? Oh my god, I just love the website, as much as I love fanfiction! Maybe in part two, Daphne meets Peter Pan, I'll tell you what my username is… And, I used Samantha's idea from her review that she posted on my story… And I'm planning on using Flying Utterly's idea next chap… **

**I thought that maybe the last part would be… interesting. And maybe a little seriousness would help the story… and I left you guys on my first cliffhanger! Is that a big deal? I read in another author's note it was one. **

**I'll probably post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday! Bye, lovelies! 3**


	5. Daphne meets Peter Pan ll

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Micheal Buckley does. If only I could own it...

Daphne meets Peter Pan ll

_Recap- "I'm sorry Baba Yaga, but what am I supposed to do?"_

_Baba Yaga gazed at Daphne for a long time, and then said:_

_"When I die, I want to transfer my powers to you."_

"Say what?!" Daphne stared at the old, dying witch. "Powers? Me?!"

Daphne was frantic. She paced back and forth, and then stopped, rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants. "Will I turn into an old lady like you?! No offense."

Baba Yaga raised her eyebrows. "No, child. You'll stay the same."

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

She rubbed her hands on her pants again. "So, aren't you supposed to be teaching me?" Baba Yaga laughed, but then stopped, wheezing. "I have five minutes till I die, Daphne Grimm. Now, hold out your hand."

Daphne obediently held out her right hand, and the silver ring glinted. "O-o-oh." Baba Yaga cackled. "The destiny ring found you!" "Destiny ring?" Daphne wondered aloud. Baba Yaga ignored her, and pressed the blackened hand to Daphne's ring. It started to glow and shake, and Daphne felt a burning sensation run from her finger to her head.

And then everything exploded.

"DAPHNE! DAPHNE GRIMM!" A voice shouted. Daphne groaned. Her head hurt and she felt like every bone in her body was broken. "Ugh…"

She opened her eyes slowly, and was met with Peter Pan's golden ones. "Are you okay?" Peter asked her. "Yeah." Daphne lied, trying to sit up. She gasped. She was sitting in the middle of a wreckage. Baba Yaga's house seemed to have exploded everywhere, but a clean, perfect circle surrounded her and Peter.

"Oh my…" She whispered. She touched her ring, which was burning hot, and felt all pain leave her body. She felt stronger, better, _smarter _than she ever was before. "We have to get out of here." Peter said. "No." A thought struck Daphne. "Where's Baba Yaga? Oh my god, where is she?"

Daphne wildly searched through the wreckage, but didn't find any signs of the old witch. "She's gone." Daphne gasped. When she looked down, surprisingly, she wasn't shocked to see all of the wreckage spread away from her feet.

She sat down on a broken chair, and glared at the floor. The ring on her finger glowed again.

Why am I even upset? Daphne wondered. Baba Yaga was a mean, old witch who disliked people. But… she had also helped them immensely in the second Everafter war. So, Daphne couldn't help it. She began to cry.

"Uh… don't cry." Peter said. Daphne snorted through her tears. He was as bad as Puck when it came to emotions. The ring on her finger started to glow again, and she growled, rubbing it. Something in front of her glitched, and a glowing screen appeared in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne's chair creaked, and she slipped onto the ground. "Da-Daphne Grimm." The screen glitched again and Baba Yaga appeared. Daphne reached forward to touch the screen and then drew it back. The screen felt like… nothing. Thin air.

"Stop-" The screen went black and then Baba Yaga appeared again. "Child, As you know, I am now dead." The old Witch sighed. "Handle your powers wisely, Daphne Grimm. You have so much power in that ring… Enough to put up another barrier.

"So, please make the right choice when the time comes." The screen glitched again, and then it was gone.

Daphne was left, glaring at her ring, in the wreckage of the old witch's house.

Flying didn't seem as much fun anymore. Even with Peter making jokes every now and then didn't lift her spirits. Until… BAM! Peter was trying to make Daphne laugh, but had gotten distracted. He flew right into the 'FairyPort Landing Hotel,' sign.

"

Daphne tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't. She stopped in the air, and started laughing harder.

"Haha, very funny." Peter grumbled. There was big red bump on his forehead. "Oh, are you okay?" Daphne asked. "Yeah." They decided to walk to short 3 meters back to the hotel. "Liebling! Your safe!" The minute Daphne entered the hotel, she was squished into a hug. "I'm okay, Granny." She said. "I'm hungry." "Oh, I'll get you something to eat right away!" Granny let Daphne go, and she looked around. The hotel was swarmed with Everafters.

Snow White spotted Daphne and winked at her. Then, she raised a big, red bullhorn to her mouth and yelled, "Everyone! Listen up! Daphne Grimm is found. Search for the middle Grimm is over. I repeat. Daphne Grimm is found. Search for the middle Grimm is over."

The Everafters stopped talking and yelling and stared at Snow. Charming marched over to Snow, politely asked for the bullhorn, and then yelled, "What the young Mayor is saying is… GO HOME!"

A bunch of rude Everafters stuck their tongues out at Charming, and left, but not before he stuck his tongue back out at them. Soon, the whole hotel lobby was empty except for Snow, Charming, Granny Relda, Peter Pan, Hamstead and Bess.

"Will you explain where you were now, Grimm?" Charming snapped. Snow White glared at him. "Sorry, Daphne. Will you please explain to us where you were?"

Now, that's more like it. Daphne thought, rolling her eyes. "Me and Peter were out for a walk, that's all." Peter raised his eyebrows at her. Daphne faltered, not knowing what to say. Should she tell them about Baba Yaga's death? Yes, they needed to know. And what about the magic? No. Definitely not.

She was pretty sure everyone was going to over react about her powers.

So she closed her eyes, trying to wrap lie quickly out of her mind.

"We ran into Baba Yaga." Peter's voice startled her, and she opened one eye. "Peter Pan?" Charming asked, but Snow shushed him. I watched Peter steadily, with both eyes open now, daring him to tell them about my powers silently. "And she was dying. The old witch was poisoned. She held Daphne's hand, and then, passed away. When she died, the place exploded and Daphne and me were flown back. We weren't hurt." Peter stared at her, and she raised her eyebrows.

He didn't tell.

"Baba Yaga's place is wrecked!" Puck yelled, flying in. Sabrina ran in after him, her face red. Daphne wondered why.

"We know." Charming said. Puck scowled at him. "Yeah, great." He moved forward, probably going to his hotel room. But he stopped when he saw Peter.

"What are you doing here?" "Nothing, mind your own business." Peter snapped. "This is not the time!" Sabrina stomped up to them. "WE need to find Daphne!"

"I'm right here." Daphne said quietly. Her sister had spent the night looking for her, showing that she really cared for her, and Daphne had told her that she didn't care?

"Oh, Daphne!" Sabrina said, and hugged Daphne. Daphne guiltily looked at the ground. "Your safe."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Peter Pan was perched on Daphne's windowsill, about to set off to explore the world. "Yeah, I guess it is." Daphne said. She wasn't feeling very happy or energetic, and she had did her hair in a ponytail today instead of pigtails. Whenever she did that, even Puck knew it was best to stay away. "Thanks. For showing me around Fairy Port Landing." Peter said uncomftarbly.

Daphne snorted. Like THAT had gone well.

"Whatever." Daphne said moodily. "Goodbye." Peter reached for a hug, but Daphne pulled away.

He winced, but after a small 'goodbye' he flew off in the night sky.

Daphne watched him until he was just a shining star in the distance. Then she sighed. Maybe she should've taken that hug when she had the chance.

**A/N Dooooone! Finally, I thought this chapter would never end! And, Okay… I'M SO SORRY! I haven't had time to update, because it was my sis's 5****th**** birthday on Sunday… and Monday to tonight, I was doing shtuff. :p Okay, questions? Comments? **

**Oh, I need to tell you guys this. I really have no idea how to reply to a PM, so why don't you guys email me your questions? My email is : mahamsaghir **

**Yes, Maham is my name. Saghir isn't my last name though… I saw it online, and thought it sounded really funny. Shoot me if I did anything wrong. Did you know Maham spelled backwards is still Maham? Awesome, right? **

**So email me instead of PM- ing me, cause… Yeah. You already know why.**

**Well, this chappie wasn't my best, but the next ones will be! I can't wait for the last one though… Byeee! 3**

** P.S. OMG! I forgot Disclaimer in the last 3 chapters! I'm pretty sure that wasn't a good idea... And, I wanted you guys to think up a tittle for me. Cause I don't think Smiles is enough for this story... And, any ideas for the next chapter, Mustardseed eats a twinkie and loves it? Truly, Bye for now! :D**


	6. Author's note 2

**UGGGH... SORRY! I'm really, really sorry that i haven't updated for a while. The truth is, I got grounded a few days ago, and I'm sneaking this in... My mom put the laptop away, she hid it, and this is my friend's one. So... my stuff is saved on word and everything.. So, i'm really, really sorry. I'll start the chap over again on gmail, but... i wanted to know...**

**what do you guys think of kingdom called Twinkie? And a forced engagement?**

**I have to go, (I can hear my mom's footsteps in the hallway) Love you guys... Bye! 3**


	7. Mustardseed eats a Twinkie and Loves it

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (YES, I didn't forget!)

Mustardseed eats a Twinkie and loves it

Mustardseed glared at his mother, before entering the castle of Twinkie. As he trotted on the sponge cake floors of the castle, he thought of the best way to charm the King and Queen of Twinkie. "Ugh." He muttered, as he stepped in a part of the floor which was filled with frosting. No wonder Titania had sent him to make the deal. 'Cause she didn't want to ruin her new silk dress.

Mustardseed pushed the spongy, great hall doors open, and walked in. The fat, king of Twinkie lounged on his throne, burping and patting his crown, that was on his head at at awkward angle. His wife, Queen Twinkie, sagged in her chair, munching on a chocolate bar. Her eyes looked wild, and she kept muttering things to herself.

"Ah! So here is the loyal Prince of Faerie." Said the King arrogantly. "Not much. But he'll do." "What am I supposed to do?" Mustardseed asked. "Your highness." He added.

"Your mother made a deal with us. Concerning you." The king said. Mustardseed opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was supposed to make the deal! And… did his mother sell him off?" The king laughed, and his stomach jiggled. "No, boy, Your mother didn't give you to us. In exchange for endless money to Faerie, you are supposed to slay the Frosting monster, who has been stealing the food of my people."

"What?!" Mustardseed said. "You have to." The king said solemnly.

"Only this knife can kill it." The king handed a knife to Mustardseed, who after a panic, screaming session in one of the guest rooms, seemed to have calmed down. "For the kingdom." He muttered repeatedly.

The knife had a long scratch down it's middle, otherwise it seemed new. Ruby's glinted at the handle. "Okay. Okay." Mustardseed said. "The dragon is made out of…" The king said solemnly. "Twinkies. When we were making a new batch, something went wrong, and the dragon was made. It will be very hard to kill." "For the kingdom." Mustardseed muttered again.

As Mustardseed marched up the hill to the cave, he decided to call Puck for advice. After all, his brother had more experience killing dragons than him.

So he dialed Puck's number.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeello? I'm busy setting a prank of Stinky, or maybe I broke my phone. Or both!" The phone beeped, and Mustardseed sighed.

He pocketed the phone, and soon reached the cave. The dragon was peacefully asleep at the foot of the cave.

It had sponge cake skin, and it's tail was made of frosting. There were some pieces missing outta his skin, like someone had taken multiple bites...

"Kill it while it's asleep." Mustardseed whispered. The dagger was just positioned in front of the Dragon's eye lid when Mustardseed's phone rang.

The dragon opened his eyes, and Mustardseed scrambled to get his phone. It was Puck.

"Puck! I'm doing something important right now!"

"Like what?"

"Fighting a dragon made of Twinkies!"

Mustardseed dodged the dragon's foot, which had stomped down on right where Mustardseed was last standing.

"ooooh, eat it!" Yelled Puck. "Eat it?" Mustardseed said confusedly. "Yes, eat it! This is an honour Mustardseed!"

Mustardseed had to roll his eyes. Puck's plan was insanely…. Brilliant.

The dragon lashed out it's tail, and even ten years later, Mustardseed wondered how a tail of Vanilla frosting could hurt so much. It hit him in the stomach, and he flew backwards, slamming into the cave. "MUSTARDSEED!" Puck shouted from the other end. "Are you dead?"

"No." Mustardseed groaned. "Good! You still owe me 40 bucks!"

Thanks for caring, Mustardseed thought. He stood up, and thought of Puck's plan. Dodging the tail, he bit down on the dragon's back. "Mmm." He muttered. The Twinkie Dragon was delicious. He bit down again. And again, and again, forgetting that the monster could kill him. It roared every time Mustardseed bit it.

Truth be told, Mustardseed had never, ever eaten a Twinkie before. And this was the weirdest, possible way her could eat one, but still, it was yummy.

He looked up, and was surprised to see that the dragon wasn't dead, even though there was a big gaping hole in it's back. It whimpered. Mustardseed brought out the knife the king had given him, wiping his mouth.

He plunged it into the dragon's head without second thought, and the dragon dissolved into a packet of twinkies, lying on the ground.

Mustardseed ate them right away.

**A/N Hi guys! I'm sorry about the lateness, I'll update sooner now... I hope. **

**Any ideas for the next chap? This isn't a long chapter, I admit, but I rushed it since I'm hanging out with my friend's this afternoon...**

**I wanted to ask, are all the fanfictioners here girls? I am a girl... but I was just wondering. Thnxs guys for all the reviews and the support that comes with them... I cannot help smiling when I look at them! Goodbye for now- oops, 'Saying Goodbye means going away and going away mean's forgetting' - Peter **

**Pan **

**So I guess... ta ta! - Am 3**


	8. Author's note- Sorry bout this

Sorry for bothering you guys but... I don't have the challenge list! I'm pretty sure the next one if 'bout Sabrina and Puck being glued together... Maybe not.

So, if one of you great people could post it in the reviews, that would be awesome!

Awesomegirl31502

Thanks! That 'just an idea' is pretty good, and I'll look into it.

Grimmgirl4eva

Arrrgh, I know I didn't include a lot of Puckabrina, like I said I would, but I promise the next ones will make it up. Thanks for all the likes, and no, it wasn't too much 3

Ode to a Fangirl

Thanks for the advice! And yeah, I'll be sure to ask you

You guys are really amazing! Your reviews are full of good things, and really guys, you make me blush!

I totally love you guys!

Till next time - Am


	9. Elvis sneaks some sausages

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of Sisters Grimm, even though I would 3 to. :'(**

Elvis sneaks a sausage

Chapter 5

Snow White's POV

Snow sighed. The day had been smelly and awful. After Elvis had made a mess of the Grimm house, Relda had called in for people to help clean out the house. And she had also asked Snow White to lead it. So, here Snow White was, in the Grimm house, with a mask on, directing people to rooms. Boarman snorted. "It smells like my pig pen!" He said.

Elvis howled beside her. The grimms had left Elvis here, since where ever he went, an ugly oder followed.

"Could someone please give Elvis a bath?" Snow yelled into her speaker.

Then she sat down. The day had been long. She had taken a few hours break until she had gotten a call from Relda about Daphne Grimm being missing. Now, a few hours after the Grimm incident, she was back in their household.

She left the room, not noticing that Elvis had trotted off to the kitchen.

*Chimpanzee's POV*

"Ooo- oo- ah- ah!" Fredrick yelled, jumping off from the roller coaster. His master, the general, hadn't returned for a long time, and Fredrick and the chimpanzee's were getting worried.

They went to the door, which was wide open. Fredrick looked at the other chimpanzees. "OOH OOH!" He shouted. In chimpanzee language, this is: 'ATTACK!'

The chimpanzee's jumping up and down, ran out of the room. Fredrick looked with pleasure at them. General Puck would've been proud. They stepped out to a smelly odor, and two chimpanzees fainted. The other ones separated and ran off, leaving poor Fredrick behind.

He ventured down the stairs, slowly, and putting two fingers in his nose to keep out the smell. "Please give that dog a bath!" Fredrick heard a pretty, shimmery voice say. "ooh, ohh." Fredrick jumped off the stairs and onto the railing. He slid down, trying to keep down the hair on top of his head. A dog, a smelly one in fact, trotted up to Fredrick. "Roof! Woof!" The Dogs tongue hung out, and Fredrick yanked it. "ROWF!" Fredrick fell off the railing, and Elvis chased them around the house, both of them yelling.

Snow White, momentarily sitting down, was knocked over in her chair as the animals ran past. "STOP!" A high pitched voice yelled. Elvis and Fredrick stopped, Fredrick flipping over Elvis. In front of them stood the Gingerbread man, one of his eye's gone, the other smeared, holding a mini gas mask and mini vacum. He probably was half blind.

"Elvis! i'm supposed to wash you!" The gingerbread man grabbed Fredrick's finger and yanked him. He was surprisingly strong for a person made outta bread.

Fredrick and Elvis looked at each other. They knew the gingerbread man was stronger than them. They also knew he was carrying the wrong animal away. Elvis barked joyously and bounded away, leaving tracks on the floor. Fredrick huffed. So much for being a good friend.

He was led to a bathtub, and he squealed, trying to run away. The gingerbread man pushed him into the bathtub, filled to the brim with water. "OOH, oooh." Fredrick relaxed into the water. It was warm, and it felt nice. He sat there, and thought of something he hadn't thought of for a long time… hmm, say four years ago?

*Flashback*

General Puck leaned forward and put his face to the blonde. Was he telling her as secret he never told Fredrick before? Fredrick whimpered, and jumped to a branch over them. No, he was putting his lips to the blonde. Wat was he doing? His eyes were closed, but hers were wide open. Oh! He must be kissing her! Fredrick slapped his forehead. of course!

"OOOOOOOH, OOH!" Fredrick yelled, clapping his hands. He lighted the fireworks, and they went off, exploding in the sky. Just then, the blonde pulled away and punched General Puck in the stomach. Fredrick couldn't help it. He fell over with laughter, and when the blonde had left, Fredrick sat down in front of general Puck, and gave him a very short, but good therapy lesson.

"ooh, ooh." Fredrick said seriously. (Did you kiss her?)

"Yeah. I kissed her? Why, did I kiss her?"

"Ah ah, ooh." (Of course you like her!)

"No, I don't. Shut it, you stupid monkey."

General Puck got up, and left the room.

Fredrick leaned back, satisfied. That was the best therapy lesson he had ever given in his life.

*End of Flashback*

"Mmmwha! Mmmwha!" Fredrick mimicked general Puck and the blonde kissing with two rubber duckys. Then he picked up another one who was played as himself. "Eww! Eww!" Fredrick the rubber ducky said, pushing the two ducks apart.

"Elvis? You do- hey, your not Elvis!" Snow White stepped into the bathroom. Fredrick was not charmed by her beauty. He threw a rubber ducky at her.

*Elvis's POV*

Great, Snow White was gone to check on that crazy chimpanzee! Elvis bounded to the kitchen, and then jumped onto the counter. Those precious sausages were only a leap away… He bounded forward and chomped down hard on the sausages.

*Snow White's POV*

As Snow White tried to figure out why one of Puck's chimpanzee's were in the bathtub instead of Elvis, a loud bark and then a huge fart was heard through out the house. "Oh no! It was a trick!" Snow White jumped and ran to close the door. No way was she going to sacrifice herself to a very smelly death!

She pulled her mask on, and cursed the person who invented sausages. She sat down on the washroom floor, and that is when Fredrick decided it was the perfect time for another, brilliant therapy lesson.

**A/N **

**So, I decided to use Awesomegirl31502's idea, and I'm going to use it again in another chapter. Thanks for tellin me bout the next chapters, Samantha, it helped! **

**How did ya guys like it? It was amazing, wasn't it? Jk, I'm the author, I don't know anything, apparently. ;)**

**And I just realized you can change the names of the chapters! So don't be alarmed if suddenly it goes from chap 8 to Elvis sneaks some sausages.**

**Until next time... tata!**


End file.
